The present invention relates to packaging machines, and more particularly relates to horizontal form, fill, and seal packaging machines.
Packaging machines are generally known in which a continuous web of material is converted into a plurality of individual pouches. The continuous web of material is folded in half over a plow to form two continuous side panels joined by a bottom fold. The folded web is passed through a series of seal bars which form transverse seals in between the side panels, thereby forming a strip of pouches interconnected by transverse seals. A cutter cuts through each transverse seal to form individual pouches with unsealed top edges. The individual pouches are transferred to a pouch filler, filled with product, and sealed. The sealed pouches are then collected for transport. Machines of this type may be categorized as either horizontal or vertical machines, depending on the general direction of web travel. The present invention relates to horizontal packaging machines in which the web travels horizontally.
The type and volume of product being packaged often determines whether the packaging process should use a continuously or intermittently advancing web. Certain products, such as hard candy, require a fill based on weight instead of volume. Scale fillers require relatively long period to fill a pouch. As a result, slower cycle continuous motion or intermittent motion is required to provide additional fill time. In addition, larger volume fills require more time, and therefore intermittent motion through the filler may be necessary. More free flowing products, such as sugar, may be dispensed using a diving funnel suitable for filling continuously advancing pouches.
In light of the above, packaging machines have been developed specifically for either intermittent or continuous operation. In intermittent motion machines, the web is intermittently advanced between dwell periods, and operations are performed on the web during the dwells. In a continuous web motion machine, on the other hand, the web continually moves at a set rate and each station for performing operations is phased with the web to perform the operation as the web passes through the station.
Most conventional packaging machines do not accurately form pouches out of weak or unsupported web materials. Conventional machines typically use a single pair of drive rolls to pull the web through the machine. As a result, weaker web materials stretch as they are pulled through the machine, thereby causing the pouch forming apparatus to be misaligned with the web. In addition, the web material must be sufficiently strong to withstand the force necessary to pull the web through the machine without breaking. These conventional packaging machines are therefore overly limited in the types of web material which may be run.
The problem of web stretch is exacerbated in conventional packaging machines using an intermittently advancing web. In intermittent operation, the web is repeatedly pulled and released as the web is advanced incrementally through the machine. The repeated pulls place a significant amount of strain on the web which tends to tear, break, or overly stretch weaker web materials.
A related problem with many conventional packaging machines is the need for an excessive amount of area in which to store a festoon of web material. Machines using intermittently advancing webs typically have a roll of web material which continually advances to reduce the stretch problems noted above. The continually advancing roll, however, requires storage space for excess web material during the dwells between incremental advances. Most machines having an intermittently advancing web therefore provide for a festoon area in which a buffer length of web material is stored. The conventional festoon sections typically employ a dancer roll which moves to accommodate the varying downstream web demand. The festoon sections are typically designed to store 4-5 repeat lengths of web material, thereby unduly extending the amount of floor space required for the machine.
Most conventional packaging machines further use a mechanical line shaft to drive the pouch forming components of the machine. As a result, extensive machining and retooling is often required to modify such machines to form different pouches. Furthermore, most or all of the machine is provided as an integral unit, with pouch forming operations running off of the mechanical drive line. As a result, individual components or groups of specific components may not be individually operated and tested.
A general aim of the present invention is to provide a packaging machine capable of running unsupported web material.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a packaging machine which minimizes the area required for a festoon section.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a packaging machine comprising modules which, when combined, provide a complete packaging machine.
A related object of the present invention as to provide separate pouch processing modules that may be independently operated and tested.
In light of the above, the present invention provides a packaging machine having improved web tension control. In addition to the driver rolls, the present invention incorporates a second pair of infeed rolls to pull the web through an infeed section of the machine. As a result, tension load on the web is divided into sections. The infeed and drive rolls are located on opposite sides of a sealing station. The speed of the infeed and drive rolls is controlled to produce a predetermined positive draw rate through the seal station, thereby controlling web tension therethrough.
In addition, the present invention reduces tension through the infeed section. The pouch material is provided as a wound roll that is unwound to dispense the web. A power driven reel unwinds the roll to thereby reduce tension in the web. A festoon is located between the reel and infeed rolls to supply a buffer of web material. The festoon has at least one translating roll which moves to accumulate or play out web material as needed. In the preferred embodiment, a sensor measures the location of the translating roll and delivers a location signal. A controller for controlling speed of the reel is responsive to the location signal to adjust the reel speed according to translating roll position. As a result, the translating roll indicates downstream demand which allows the reel motor to adjust accordingly, thereby relieving potential tension spikes through the web.
The variable speed motor on the unwind reel further minimizes the area required for the festoon. It will be appreciated that, in either continuous or intermittent modes, the web is advanced at an average speed through the sealing section. The reel motor is controlled to supply web at an average velocity matching that of the sealing section, thereby reducing the amount of festoon needed in the infeed section. The amount of festoon section required is further reduced by using the buffer sensor noted above so that the reel speed is further adjusted according to actual downstream demand. In intermittently advancing machines, it will be appreciated that the web roll is relatively heavy and therefore has too much inertia to stop and start the reel for each incremental advance. Accordingly, the reel speed follows a cycle in which the speed increases and decreases for each incremental web advance.
The present invention further provides a modular pouch forming machine. Each module is capable of interfacing with previous or subsequent sections as needed, and internal registration-related operations are performed independently. For example, a supply module has a pair or motor driven infeed rolls for supplying a folded web at a desired speed. A sealing module has a pair of drive rolls adapted to pull the web from the outlet of the supply module. The drive rolls are motor driven and controlled to thereby adjust the speed of the drive rolls. Downstream of the drive rolls is a cutter for separating individual pouches from the web. Finally, a filling module receives the individual pouches and carries them through a pouch filler. The pouches are carried in clamps, and a transfer device transports the pouches from the cutter to the clamps. Variable speed motors are drivingly connected to the transfer device in clamps to thereby adjust speed. When supplied together in a line, a controller coordinates the speeds of the motors in each of the modules so that the web and pouches are advanced at a constant rate. When supplied individually, the modules incorporate the appropriate drives for operating the motors which may be coupled to an outside controller for individual operation and testing.
These and other aims, objectives, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.